The invention is related to media supply cassette handling, and more specifically to installation and removal of large format media supply rolls and supply cassettes used in imagesetters.
Imagesetters typically have a supply roll of photosensitive media in a light-safe supply cassette, a recording support surface, and an image scanning system for scanning an image onto the media. The media passes from the supply roll supported in the supply cassette, to the recording support surface where the photosensitive media is exposed by the image scanning system. The exposed media is transported in web form into a take-up cassette for storage in a light-safe environment. Otherwise, the media is transported by a conveyor directly from the imagesetter to a processor for developing. When the supply roll runs out or when the operator requires a different media type for imaging, the supply cassette is removed by the operator and reloaded with a new supply roll, or replaced by another media supply cassette containing the different media type.
Large format media supply cassettes are relatively bulky and heavy for manual manipulation as they are designed to support supply rolls ranging in width from 16 to 36 inches. Manual loading and installation of large format media into an imagesetter usually requires two operators. It is desirable to increase productivity with a supply cassette installation and removal system that is easy for a single operator to use.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to assist an imagesetter operator with large format media supply cassette reloading, installation and removal.
It is another object of the present invention to allow a single operator to install and remove and a media supply cassette without requiring any manual lifting of the supply cassette by the operator.
It is yet another object of the present invention to allow a single operator to reload a media supply cassette by replacing the supply roll without removing the cassette from the imagesetter and without requiring any manual lifting of a supply roll by the operator.